


Early Bird

by MisplacedFujisaki



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i write you rarepairs, in honor of the writer getting a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisplacedFujisaki/pseuds/MisplacedFujisaki





	Early Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Routines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080805) by [kyochisas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas). 



Peko was always something of a night owl, oft waking up to the smell of tea long before she could pry herself from deep sleep. So it was a surprise when she rolled over and bumped hands with the girl beside her.

The sun barely peaked into the room, lighting up raven hair on the already dark shadow. Normally clasped hands were spread in a half-grasp, pale face almost shining in the thin sunrays. At her feet slept a dark, gently rumbling ball of fur, as at peace as his owner was in the silence. 

A small smile graced the silverette's face as she brushed a hand over the other's cheek, slowly letting herself drift into dreamland again.

Maybe sleeping a little more wouldn't hurt.


End file.
